There are many applications where chemical sensing functionality is helpful. Due to the wide variety of potential applications for chemical sensing, there is a desire to provide an approach that is flexible in packaging demands, and that includes a robust feature set.
For example, one application for chemical detection in a gas sample is an air supply system. In these applications, the chemical detection is used to determine whether containments have been introduced into the air supply.